Loveless part 1
by not at the moment
Summary: It is part one of a series that i will put out and it is about 4 spartans that are trying to do stuff well i guess youll just have to read it


"Wake up sir! A covenant capital ship is inbound"

"What's the E.T.A?"

"Ten Minutes!"

"Sergeant gather some hell jumpers and get ready for an assault."

"Roger that sir!"

Mike's first day back from a weeks vacation and he has been sent a gift from the covenant. Mike was a black project started before they got the first kids for the Spartan II project. He was taken for the pre test on humans to see if they could live after being augmented and pushed beyond human performance. His code name was Radont. He was 18 when they approved the Spartan II project. Then they started to collect their...subjects.

He swung his legs out of the cryo tube and grabbed his helmet, a few frag grenades, and his shotgun which he called his boom stick. Mike called up the other members in his team.

Spartan 44, Jerry.

This spartan had the most potential of the whole group. He had just finished up his training from the spartan II project. He has already mastered the medium to long range battle tactics. This young mans code was Gray Fox.

"You Rang?" Jerry said while sliding into the room.

"Ready for duty." A smaller man for a spartan stood in next to the door awaiting orders. Legion they called him. He was part of the same spartan II group as Gray Fox. He also had the record for the most confirmed kills in less than 2 minutes. His real name was Ryan.

The last member coming in who still had his helmet in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Justin. During the breaks in training he would always be found watching loony toons. However this kid could deceive anyone like bugs bunny. So people around there called him Bugsy.

"What's the problem?" He asked as he sat down at a table in the middle of the room.

"Alright men, looks like the captain thinks that my idea of sending in hell jumpers is too risky for them to try."

He paused for a moment looking at Justin as he was taking a sip of his coffee and looking for a paper towel so he could clean up the coffee he just spilt on the table he was sitting at.

"What we are going to do is get launched out of this ship and try to land on that capital ship!"

"Sir," Jerry Interrupted "What about the shield generator around the capital ship"

"Don't have to worry about that, just got the news that we sent a little gift for the holidays and it was wrapped with love in the form of an EMP." Mike responded.

"So what we are looking at," Ryan remarked, "is around 40 seconds to land and get inside before the shields come online?"

"That's not all of it son," Mike answered," stand there and listen! The EMP should blast a hole in the ship big enough for us to get through. Once we are in we have to take that covenant cannon offline."

"Easier said than done," Jerry mumbled, not realizing that he still had his speakers on that were built into the helmet so that everyone could hear.

"Look," Justin said, "all we need to do is get a well placed shot on the piston that recharges the plasma shots."

"GEAR UP! YOUR LAUNCHING OUT OF HEAR IN 5" The loud speaker in Mike's private quarters said.

"Alright I'll explain the rest when we get in the ship, meet me at launching bay 2 in 4 minutes, and Legion be sure you grab a sniper rifle. You'll need it for this one."

Justin finished the rest of his coffee, slipped on his helmet, and followed the others to the armory. All three of them grabbed a pistol for a sidearm. Jerry picked out a battle rifle and only 1 grenade so he could hold more ammo for his battle rifle. Justin got an SMG with four grenades. Lastly Ryan grabbed his SR700 sniper rifle with no grenades and multiple extra clips for his sniper rifle. Each of them had their own customized armor they wore. Legion wore solid blue, Bugsy had red, and Gray Fox had green. Radont wasn't much about custom armor and he left his the cold steel color. A display lit up in everyone's helmet that read "2 minutes till launch". They all regrouped at launch bay 2. Before every mission Radont went on they would have a moment of silence...

"Ok men lets roll!" Radont pulled the lever that opened the launch bay.

"3,2,1 JUMP!" yelled Bugsy.

Like skydivers they were sucked out of the launch bay and were headed straight for the small hole on portside of the Capital Ship. They were in a free fall with nothing to pull them back towards their own ship. 300 yards to go. Jerry switched on the magnification unit in his helmet to see that the small hole was getting smaller. He signaled to Legion to get a better look. He used the sniper rifle to zoom in closer and he saw two covenant mechanics repairing the hole they had to fit through.

"Sir, we have a couple of gatekeepers at the door."

Radont gave him the command to take them down. Legion with his finger already on the trigger in less than 2 seconds 2 bullets busted trough the heads of the mechanics. They fell like a bag of rocks on the cold hallway floor of the covenant vessel.

"Targets neutralized" Legion replied.

"Sir, the hole isn't big enough now for us to fit through with our armor and shields on." Bugsy reported.

"O.K, keep your shields up until the last minute then bring them down to 10. We will need them for the landing." Mike knew that the hole wouldn't stay that big for that long.

The group formed up in a straight line about 10 yards apart from each other. Once they got in gravity would pull them down and they had about 5 yards of landing room. Gray Fox was first, followed by Bugsy. Next was Legion and last was Radont.

"3 seconds 'til entry," Gray Fox reported. He lowered his shields to 10 and made entry. Sliding across the cold floor his suit's shields flickered a little. Not being able to stop his momentum he slammed into the wall with a loud thud, leaving his imprint on the wall. He staggered to his feet and moved out of the way so that the rest of the team could get in. Bugsy slide right through and rolled to his feet with his SMG ready to shoot anything that moved that wasn't human.

"Clear," Bugsy and Gray Fox both reported.

Legion was coming in fast with his sniper rifle in front of him. He looked like an arrow that was shot through space. He landed on his stomach and he was heading for the wall at a speed that could kill him. Bugsy reached out his hand. Legion in a swift smooth motion swung up and around putting his sniper rifle on his back and pulling out his pistol ready to fire when he landed on his feet.

"Clear" announced Legion on the com channel.

Last was Radont. He was cutting it close, 10 seconds till the shield was back up. Just then he spotted a piece of debris from the EMP blast that was heading straight for him. Mike tucked in his head and legs so he formed a human ball. The debris missed him by inches but the problem now was the hole, he was going to be off by about 5 inches. He straightened out and looked at the hole. This is it he thought. Then closed his eyes and expected to hit the capital ship. Instead he felt himself hit the cold alien floor and Gray Fox pulling him up to his feet with one hand. He looked up and saw in the Spartan's other hand was a battle rifle ready to pop any grunts in the head that might have heard them come in.

"Glad I picked up that grenade!" Gray Fox Laughed.

Legion and Bugsy had already cleared the left side of the hallway and they were starting down the right side where the two mechanics lay. He looked back at the hole and saw where Gray Fox put the grenade that saved his life. Then a clear purple shield formed up around the ship and covered the hole.

"Captain we have entry!" 


End file.
